


This is for you.

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim gives Blair a Christmas present, and Blair loves the wrapping paper.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	This is for you.

[](https://imgur.com/7DVpL86)


End file.
